


Good girls need spanking too

by ohmypreciousgirl



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Crack, F/M, it's all my friends fault really, kinda tumblr prompt but not really, mentions of spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-14 15:49:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1272298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmypreciousgirl/pseuds/ohmypreciousgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all started with a deep v-neck tank top.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good girls need spanking too

**Author's Note:**

  * For [andymcnope](https://archiveofourown.org/users/andymcnope/gifts), [jaegermighty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaegermighty/gifts).



> Special thanks to chasethewind for being my beta.

It took Felicity twenty minutes to arrive at Verdant after Oliver called.

He felt guilty for breaking his promise to not call her during her day off, but crime didn’t have a schedule and she was the only who could operate the computers properly.

The three of them were pacing around the lair when the sound of heels echoed from the stairs, warning them of her arrival.

“Why did you…” Oliver started to speak, but the words died in his throat. His eyes widened, shocked at Felicity’s choice of wardrobe. He heard the sound of Sara choking on her drink besides him, but his only reaction was to blink repeatedly.

She was wearing jean short shorts that showed most of her legs and thighs. And there was a lot of thigh to be seen, if you asked him. The kicker wasn’t her shorts though. It was her deep v-neck tank top that left little to imagination with the message ‘good girls need spanking too’ written over the front.

No need to say that Oliver’s mind was flooded with inappropriate images of Felicity bent over his lap while his hand rub her ass before he slapped her. Repeatedly.

 _Shit_ , he thought as he licked his lips, his eyes transfixed on the gentle curve of her breasts, and then ending up at the small gap between them.

Felicity cleared her throat, making Oliver snap his eyes from her chest to look at her face. He was surprised to see her cheeks turning red, her hair a bit disheveled. She looked like she rolled out of bed and put on the first thing she saw before coming over.

Oliver never felt more attracted to her than that moment and that was saying something as his want for her sometimes seemed it’d drive him crazy.

“It’s laundry day, ok?” Felicity grumbled, pulling her tank top down, which revealed more of her neckline. Oliver held his breathe for a second at the sight.

That was when Roy appeared, distracting them from the awkwardness of the moment.

He watched Roy eye Felicity’s shirt as a smirk formed on his apprentice's lips.

“Good girls need spanking too,” he read out loud. He grinned at her, before winking. “It’s always the quiet ones.”

Oliver opened his mouth to scold him, but Felicity let a laughter escape at Roy’s observation. His mouth closed with an audible click, his eyes narrowing at the implication and her delighted reaction.

Felicity shook her head, walking towards her computers, her body brushing against Oliver’s as she passed him.

“What emergency did you call me in for, Oliver?” she asked, bending over her desk to look at her screens.

He bit his bottom lip hard enough to draw blood.

He was _so_ screwed.


End file.
